Tents are often utilized at trade shows, such as art and craft shows, at an exhibitor's booth. Tents are also used at track and cross country meets for a team's gathering site and shelter. The tents generally include four legs with an upper frame work to support a fabric cover. The fabric sidewalls may also be provided for the tent. At outdoor craft shows, the tent legs must be weighted or staked to the ground to secure the tent against winds. Such weight is typically provided by bulky, concrete blocks or large PVC pipe filled with concrete or sandbags, all of which present hazards to people around the tent due to their bulky size. Also, such blocks and pipes are difficult or awkward to carry and handle, and take up substantial space during transport or storage due to their bulky size.
Similarly, display stands used at trade shows without an overhead covering have legs which often times must be weighted or staked to the ground for stability. However, some shows are held on pavement, such as parking lots, which does not permit the use of stakes. The bulky concrete blocks, concrete-filled PVC tubes and sandbags are also commonly used for such display stands, similar to the craft show tents.
The bulky size, awkwardness, and safety hazards presented by conventional weights for tent legs or display stand legs create numerous problems which would preferably be avoided.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved weight for the leg of a tent or a display stand.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a weight for a tent leg or display stand leg which is flat so as to minimize risk of tripping by people standing near the leg.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a weight for tent and display stand legs comprising one or more steel plates which can be stacked and secured together, as needed.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved weight for tent legs and display stand legs which includes a handle for easy carrying of the weight.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved weight for tent and display stand legs which allow the legs to be quickly and easily secured to the weight.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a weight for tent and display stand legs which includes adjustable leveling legs to accommodate uneven terrain.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a weight for tent and display stand legs that is compact for transport and storage.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a weight for tent legs and display stand legs wherein the weight comprises a plate having at least one contoured edge which is adapted to matingly nest with a similar edge on a second plate so as to minimize movement of the plates during transport.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved weight for legs of tents and display stands which is economical to manufacture, simple and safe to use, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.